


回到锡安/Return to Zion

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 公费约会稳赚不赔





	回到锡安/Return to Zion

抓阄抽梗60min随机发挥，“一千次晚安”

BGM是The Scientist

 

*

我落在地上；我的靴子里灌满了冬天的雨水。表盘显示这是木叶历七十三年，我生日当天。

 

卡卡西给我开了门。由于“锡安”项目进展顺利，我们终于有了一些休息日。他穿着旧衬衫，光脚踩在地毯上，两颊发红，看起来轻快又暖和。而外面是酸心刺骨的冷风和泥泞，我猜。

 

我做了博洛尼亚肉酱面。他说。用昨天喝剩的红酒。尝一点？

 

我们一起吃了晚饭。过去这种事非常罕见，他忙得脚不沾地，几个月才能稍稍放松一次；但没关系，现在我有充足的时间。他絮絮叨叨地跟我讲他的项目进度，表扬他心爱的三个助手。一如既往，我什么都没听进去，我只是无限依恋着坐在他对面，膝盖抵着他膝盖的时间。我爱他膝盖骨的轮廓。

 

我终于要成功了。他说。

 

由于近千年前发生的一场灾难，人类不得不从地球迁移到其他类地行星。这些行星被统称为“新地”。我和卡卡西都是新地出生的一代。我们没有经历灾难，也没有经历长期的太空流浪，出生地木叶是新地最和平富有的国家之一；卡卡西总是说，相比之前的无数代人，我们已太过幸运。

 

但人类也始终对旧地念念不忘。近几十年来最重要的努力就是“锡安”项目。在这一项目中，人类试图穿越时空，回到过去，彻底改变旧地发生的那场灾难。波风水门去世之后，卡卡西接过责任，成为“锡安”最后一任核心负责人。在我生日这一天前不久，他已经成功将试验人员送到了过去并顺利返回，尽管只是小规模尝试，但已经足够鼓舞人心。

 

我为他感到骄傲。无论身处何时何地。

 

*

 

不同于卡卡西，我不属于“锡安”项目；但我是“拉撒路”项目的四位成员之一。

 

“拉撒路”是在“锡安”中止后不久启动的，可以说是“锡安”项目的小型版本，任务只有一个：

 

——回到过去，拯救在一场塌方事故中不幸身故的卡卡西，重启“锡安”项目，进而拯救过去旧地的人类。

 

卡卡西葬礼后的第七天，佐助黑着脸来找我，讲了这个计划。

 

“技术部分我负责。”在我头上倒了一整块冰格之后，他说。“你给我清醒点，宇智波带土。实践的部分你来做，没问题吧？”

 

我三十一岁之际，由于卡卡西的死，人生被强行打断，而后又重新开始。我自愿成为“拉撒路”项目的试验人员，在佐助、鸣人和小樱的帮助下，开始不断穿越时间，回到过去，试图改变卡卡西那辆凯雷德开进滨海隧道的那一天。什么都来得及，我对自己说；我有充足的时间。

 

*

我在机器里醒来。机器有一种冰冷的甜味。鸣人和小樱都不在试验场，只有佐助坐在转椅里，面无表情。“如何？”

 

我摇了摇头。“我得去更早的时间点再试试。”

 

他瞪着我。我知道他想说什么。为了抢在那场灾祸前阻止卡卡西，我已经穿越时间将近一千次，有时短短几天，有时长达几年。我什么都做过，但一直没有成功。我试图扔掉车钥匙，伪造其他要事，甚至直接拎着领子告诉他走上那条路必死无疑。都有用。事情总是阴差阳错，上一环松开，下一环又重新扣紧。

 

“锡安”已经被放弃。政府不再拨给经费，转而开始栽培新的项目。偶尔我也会对他们感到抱歉，是我以一己之念，顽固地把他们跟卡卡西的热情梦想捆绑在一起。毫无疑问，是我耽误了他们。我们都是弃子。

 

我结结巴巴地跟他说对不起。

 

“你他妈真以为你有那么大魅力？”他冷笑，“我们自愿的……我们心甘情愿。”

 

然后他把头埋在手里，双肩抖动。

 

*

 

佐助说的没错。他凭着聪明才智接手项目，头一次完美地把我送回过去时，我们所有人都欢欣鼓舞。那次我没能挽救卡卡西，但我们有足够的耐心，下一次一定可以。

 

大约试到第七百次的时候，无论是佐助的推导，还是我的实际失败，都在证明一个事实：不同于多数科幻小说的认知，时间是可分开和跳转的波浪，也是铜墙铁壁般无法质变的波浪；就像一副多米诺骨牌，你可以跳回任何一帧，但不可能让原本立的倒下，原本倒下的立起。但我们有足够的耐心与悲哀，把真相含在舌头底下，假装一无所知。我继续不断回到卡卡西身边，看着他有条不紊的推进项目，并适逢突如其来的死亡。我逐渐不将它看做一项事关人类的任务，而是我作为恋人能获得的最后一根稻草。为此我消耗着“拉撒路”项目所剩无多的经费，也消耗着我本该拥有的其他可能的人生；不会有人比我更懂什么是飞蛾扑火。佐助并没有阻止我。我曾以为他没有看破我的顽固和自私。我想他也有他的。他爱这实验本身。一如我。

 

我搬进了新的住处。时空穿越使我一次次住进我们的旧居，这让我现在面对它多少感到手足无措。新住处靠近海港。很多年前，“锡安”还在稳步进行的冬天，我们就在这里的大堤上散步，嘲笑灰蒙蒙的海面。

 

我相信可以的，带土。他说，背后是动荡不宁的海；我后来从没有戳穿过他。

 

新住处离我们的试验场也更近。我随时可以关上门窗，像一个等待恋人的人那样，悠闲地沿着海滨道走过去，秋天满身黄叶，冬天满头积雪。我随时可以躺进机器里，带上头盔，绕好线圈，设定时间，然后闭上眼睛。闭上眼睛。我在圣经里最喜欢一段话，那也是这个仅剩亡魂不散的项目名字的来源：

 

“我们曾在巴比伦的河边坐下，一追想锡安就哭了。 我们把琴挂在那里的柳树上。因为在那里，掳掠我们的要我们唱歌，抢夺我们的，要我们作乐，说，给我们唱一首锡安歌吧。 

 

我们怎能在外邦唱耶和华的歌呢？ 

 

耶路撒冷，我若忘记你，情愿我的右手忘记技巧。 ”

 

我怎能忘记？

 

*

我落在地上；我轻盈地落在地上。这是我们开始交往的第一个冬天，凌晨四点，窗外枝桠发白，天空在薄灰中透出微蓝。我蹑手蹑脚走进卧室，他心爱的长毛地毯也不会比我的脚步更温柔；他还在熟睡，二十四岁，对后来将要发生的一切一无所知。相比之前的无数代人和过去的我和他，现在我已太过幸运。我走到床边坐下。我的言语落入过去的空气，就像涟漪消失在海上。晚安。晚安。第一千次的晚安。

 

Fin.

"Questions of science, science and progress/Do not speak as loud as my heart"


End file.
